It has become increasingly obvious to users and the U.S. Army that the additional technology users carry has put a heavy burden on their shoulders. U.S. Army users, such as soldiers, carry excessive loads during sustained battles. These loads are mainly distributed over their shoulders, limiting movement, speeding the rate of fatigue, and increasing the likelihood of numerous injuries. These users have prolonged contact with the body armor, MOLLE and other combat equipment, spending days in a combat zone with only the equipment they carry. Their loads far exceed the Army Chief of Staff's maximum weight limit, and they remain overburdened with the weight of technology. It is known that consideration to load distribution and ergonomics that minimize fatigue will increase a user's overall effectiveness. However, existing plate carriers and “Interceptor” or IOTV style body armor are either too minimal to provide adequate safety, or too heavy to enable routine movements to be freely performed. What is needed is a framework that provides a balance between ballistic protection and agility, and enables soldiers and other users to quickly carry out basic and routine movements comfortably.